


Wild Thing

by NotPippaDaCosta



Category: Messenger Chronicles, Pippa DaCosta
Genre: Anal Sex, Elf Sex, Elves, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Fantasy, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Magic, Male Homosexuality, Male Protagonist, Paranormal, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Space Pirates, Urban Fantasy, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPippaDaCosta/pseuds/NotPippaDaCosta
Summary: Powerful fae, Talen, and his jailor of 300 years, Marshal Kellee, discover there’s more to their relationship than predator and prey.Takes place after Talen and Kellee save Kesh from Eledan on Calicto but before she wakes up.





	Wild Thing

 The vakaru had always been difficult to control, but their obstinacy was exactly what made them so efficient on the battlefield, until Oberon had slaughtered them all. All but one. 

Talen watched that single remaining vakaru from the fringes of the room, certain the male knew of his presence despite not being acknowledged. Surrounded by an audience of floodlights, shirtless, his hair pulled back in a tight ponytail, Marshal Kellee—as the vakaru called himself now—seemed lost to a battle-thrall. Bathed in light, Talen wasn’t sure if Kellee had ever looked so surreal or lethal. 

This vakaru had routinely disappeared during the last few weeks. At first, Talen had ignored the absences. But the fae were well-known for their curiosity, and it hadn’t taken long for him to be intrigued enough to track Kellee’s path through the abandoned prison, finding him here, in what must have once been a storage hanger, but was now kitted out with training mats and dummies made from stuffed pillows and old guard uniforms. 

Today, like the others, Talen was too curious to leave despite the warning tension crackling around Kellee. And from the shadows behind the floodlights, he watched Kellee perform what must have been a vakaru combat routine. His claws were out, glinting obsidian beneath the stark lights and his eyes, usually a subtle green, had flooded red. He moved as though surrounded by foes, claws slashing in wide arcs, high kicks that would surely shatter bone. It was a rare sight. The man Kellee pretended to be was usually one in control. But this… beast, it knew only the hunt, the kill. 

The way Kellee moved—too fast to be human, too smooth to be anything other than Faerie-made—captivated Talen’s thoughts, pushing aside the concerns for Kesh still sleeping under the Dreamweaver’s spell, pushing aside most things—and there was a great deal of past to forget. But the play of Kellee’s muscular back, the roll of his shoulder muscles and the absolute precision with which those claws struck, reminded Talen of the times he’d watched the winged dark fae tumble in Faerie’s skies, always on the edge of control, always one heartbeat away from lethality. The dark fae had represented a thrilling risk, one Talen rarely encountered, one he longed for again. 

Kellee stilled, his back to Talen. Broad shoulders rose and fell in time with his panted breaths and at his sides, his clawed hands twitched.  

Talen swallowed, and willed his body to be still. Although Kellee couldn’t see him, Talen felt the play of the male’s other senses crawl over him. He’d been targeted. Prey. His fae heart fluttered with a touch of intriguing fear. What an…  _interesting_ situation.  

“You should leave.” The voice was Kellee’s, only deeper, more ragged, the edges torn and rough. 

Maybe he should leave, but Talen was too curious to learn what happened next. If he left now, he’d never know how far the beast would go. Of course, there was a very real possibility Kellee might kill him. The Marshal despised the fae, and with good reason, but what did Kellee’s beast think of Talen?  

“Leave now, while you still can.” Kellee turned his head, his face cut in fierce profile. His lips, pulled back, revealed sharp fangs, the type designed to tear into his prey’s throat and rip out the main artery. 

Talen knew the dark fae, knew how they liked to posture, to threaten, to strike fear into their victims so those victims had no choice but to run, but Talen would not be running. He straightened; his glare fixed on Kellee’s back and took a step closer. The vakaru didn’t move. Talen took another step, then another, and tension strummed through Kellee’s body in response. With every step, the vakaru’s breathing quickened. 

“Last warning,  _fae_ ,” Kellee growled. His right hand twitched, claws likely itching for the kill.

Talen breathed out, stirring a little of his own magic awake. It couldn’t hurt to be prepared. 

Kellee moved—faster than a blink. A floodlight exploded, going dark. The sounds of raining glass shattered the quiet. Another blasted out, allowing the shadows from outside the training mats to race inward. Another. Talen turned, visually chasing the wave blasted each light out in turn, until there was only one single bright beam remaining, casting him in its halo, and no sign of Kellee. He let more of his magic spill free. Kellee didn’t understand who he was challenging, but he would soon, if—

Four cool, sharp claws pressed into Talen’s neck, from chin to collarbone and heat beat against his back, through his leather coat. Perhaps he had underestimated the vakaru’s talents. 

“You really should know better.” 

Kellee’s words stroked Talen’s ear, eliciting a curious tightening of lust low in his stomach. It had been a very long time since any creature had successfully challenged him.  

The vakaru’s claws pulled across his neck, light enough so as not to cut, and then the grip was gone. When Talen turned, Kellee had vanished, as quickly and efficiently as he had appeared. So this was a game then. He was being  _toyed_ with. The corner of Talen’s mouth ticked into a smile. “You aren’t going to hurt me after three hundred years of watching over me, Marshal.” 

“So sure, are you?”

The purring words came from Talen’s right. A shadow moved among shadows but was gone again as soon as it merged with the darkness behind the floodlight. Talen flinched from the glare. 

The vakaru sprang, claws spread, eyes fierce. Talen’s magic flared, helping him to twist away in time, but Kellee had been close enough for his claws to filter through Talen’s hair. Kellee could have closed his fist, could have yanked Talen off balance, but hadn’t. So the beast wasn’t in full control. This  _was_ a game. 

Talen flung a hand toward the last floodlight, sending out a blast of power. The bulb blazed brighter, then popped. Complete darkness flooded in. Talen’s eyes would adjust in less than a second. But Kellee wasn’t waiting. The vakaru was a blur again and this time the open-handed punch hit Talen clean in the lower chest, throwing him backward. The vakaru’s strength was phenomenal. Talen doubled over, clutching at his middle, and let the laughter bubble free. All right then, he’d play. 

When the vakaru strode in, swinging in for a strike that would likely see Kellee’s elbow connect with Talen’s cheek, Talen ducked under the blow, dropped to a knee, and punched up, slamming a fist into Kellee’s gut. The vakaru  _oomphed_ over, leaving himself open to an elbow to the back of the neck. Kellee went down to a knee, briefly off balanced, giving Talen a moment of glee at seeing the hunter become the prey, and then Kellee struck like a battering ram, powering off his back foot, driving into Talen’s middle in a tackle that sent them both sprawling. 

Talen’s back hit the mats, rattling his teeth, and then Kellee was on him, clawed hands pinning Talen’s wrists at shoulder height, teeth bared. Thousands of humans had fallen at this vakaru’s hands, had their throats torn out, their blood consumed, but all Talen could think was how he couldn’t remember the last time anyone had gotten him on his back. Not in the glittering courts, not in the wilds of Faerie, and definitely not in his own knoll. Even Mab would not have dared. And yet this last vakaru, fuelled by anger and fury, had managed it. Although Talen supposed he hadn’t exactly been trying too hard to fight him off. 

Kellee’s grip clutched Talen’s throat, choking off the impending laughter.

“You find me amusing?” Kellee leaned in, his striking face sincere. The vakaru’s red-eyed gaze had switched back to green sometime in the last seconds of the fight. But the teeth were still exposed; the raw threat still a constant between them. 

 _Amusing_ , was not the word Talen would have used, not least because if the Marshal knew how the power-play had elicited a more visceral response from him, the marshal would likely shut down. 

“No,” he managed to say, trying to think around this distraction of having Kellee’s thighs pressed against his waist.  _I find you intriguing…_

Kellee rocked back, got to his feet and offered his hand as the claws retracted out of sight. “Don’t push me, fae. My control only goes so far.”  

Talen arched an eyebrow. So he thought they were done, did he? He reached up, closed his hand in Kellee’s warm grip, and yanked while at the same time, kicking the marshal’s weight bearing leg out from under him. Kellee pitched forward. Talen had him, and with a quick shift of weight, he flung Kellee facedown on the mats and pinned a knee into his lower back. 

Kellee gritted his teeth and bucked, but Talen had him. For now. He gathered his hair over one shoulder and leaned close enough to touch Kellee’s cheek. “When fighting the fae… you think too much like a vakaru.” 

“How else am I supposed to think?” Kellee growled into the mat. 

“The fight is over when the fae says it's over.”

Kellee brought his hands up and levered his chest off the floor, forcing Talen to ease off. “I know how it is. You play by your own rules and fix the game.”

Exactly. Talen moved to straighten. He didn’t see Kellee lunge, just felt the fist twist in his hair, felt the marshal yank him back and hold him embraced, his back against Kellee’s chest. On their knees, Kellee pulled Talen’s head to the side, exposing his neck, and this time a thin, fragile shell of real fear encased Talen’s heart. 

“Is it over yet, fae?” The vakaru grumbled behind him, breath fluttering against Talen’s neck.

Yes, he should say yes… He couldn’t see Kellee’s eyes to know if the beast had returned. If it had, Kellee would absolutely sink his fangs in. All Talen had to do was say yes and this ended. “You didn’t keep me all those years to kill me now.”

“I kept you all those years because it was my job. That job no longer exists…”

Kellee’s hand sank lower, around the front of Talen’s hip, seeking a better hold, and seemed to burn Talen through the leather where it touched. 

Kellee shifted on his knees, planting them either side, angling himself to crowd Talen’s back.

“Well? Are we done here?” the marshal’s fingers tightened in Talen’s hair. Prompting a small gasp to slip from Talen’s lips. Kellee’s shudder was almost too small to mean anything, but pulled so close, Talen felt it ride through the male and into him, sparking that earlier flicker of lust alive again. If Talen said yes, he could end this now. Or… not. What was this, exactly? Because it had stopped feeling like a fight some moments ago. 

Talen wet his lips and swallowed, knowing Kellee’s mouth hovered close to his neck, knowing the vakaru wanted to bite. The marshal had energy he wanted to burn off, that was the whole reason for coming to this room, but there were other ways Talen could ease the marshal’s restlessness. Talen had thought it often enough. Kellee’s innate predatory power held the same lure all unseelie possessed. The fact Kellee happened to look like a light fae made the attraction seem all the more normal. Dark attracts light, light dark. Something Oberon had never fully understood. 

With his hands free, Talen lowered his to hold it over Kellee’s. The male’s skin was hot to the touch, and as Talen brushed his cool fingers over Kellee’s the marshal tensed again. But Talen wasn’t stopping, not this time. There was only one way to know how far the beast would go, and that was to tempt it. He closed his fingers around Kellee’s, and when there was no resistance, he guided that hand down, over his hip, to where Kellee couldn’t miss feeling the hardness straining inside Talen’s pants.  

Kellee’s breath hitched but he didn’t pull his hand free. It wasn’t enough to be sure. Talen gently angled his hips, shifting his ass back and driving his arousal against Kellee’s palm. Need had him wanting to grind Kellee’s hand hard against himself but Kellee was not the type to be forced into anything he didn’t want. This had to be the marshal’s choice.  

The vakaru’s hot breaths beat against Talen’s neck. His chest pushed into Talen’s back. There was nothing between them but a few layers of Talen’s leathers and a whole lot of leaking magic. 

Talen slowly turned his head. Kellee’s rough jaw brushed his cheek. The male’s lips were close to his own, their breaths mingling. “Are we done?” he asked, unable to summon more than a whisper. Kellee’s eyes were green, not red, he had control, and he currently had those dark accented eyes locked on Talen’s.  

If Kellee said no, if he pulled away now, Talen wasn’t foolish enough to believe it wouldn’t hurt, that he could just shrug this off as a misadventure that never happened. He wanted it, wanted Kellee. For centuries he’d watched the marshal watching him from the other side of his cell. He’d listened as Kellee had talked about his work, as though he’d had no other to share it with. He had laughed with Kellee as he’d told him of some lawman error and grieved with him when everyone he’d ever known had slowly died around him. The bars hadn’t mattered. Talen had stayed because he’d wanted to stay, because he saw reflected in Kellee so much of his own loneliness. If Kellee rejected him now, it would hurt more than anything had hurt in in centuries. 

Kellee pulled his hand free.

Rejection tried to crack open Talen’s heart, and then Kellee’s hand was on his cheek, tilting his face closer, forcing Talen to twist from the marshal’s grip in his hair so their lips could finally meet. Kellee’s fierce grip loosened. Kellee’s soft lips touched Talen’s in a tentative brush. A hint, a tease, nothing more. Talen held his breath, held all of him behind his control. It still wasn’t enough. More, he needed more to know for certain. Kellee’s thumb brushed the corner of Talen’s mouth and his lips brushed harder, his tongue probing, seeking permission. Talen opened for him. Kellee’s soft, warm mouth crashed into Talen’s and his control broke open. Talen broke the kiss apart, leaned back and relished in the feel of Kellee’s wet mouth trailing down his neck. Fear tried to muscle in, fear that the vakaru might tear into him, but even if he did, he’d heal, and it would have been worth it. 

Talen twisted in Kellee’s arms and clutched at Kellee’s face, holding him still.  Lust darkened the vakaru’s eyes, make them sultry and full, but the beast was far away. Talen kissed him like he’d wanted to since the sweet, cocky bastard had sprawled himself in a chair outside of his cell and watched his prize fae through glass and tek bars. Kellee let out a low growl and dropped his hands to Talen’s ass. His fingers dug in and pulled, crushing Talen to him. And then one of those hands was in Talen’s hair again, demanding Talen arch back and open for him. 

“Do you need these leathers?” Kellee asked, voice wrecked. 

Talen wasn’t sure what he was asking and it didn’t matter anyway, Kellee had a claw threaded through the laces holding his jerkin closed and yanked upright, slicing through them with little resistance. The jerkin fell open and Kellee’s hands swept in and up, scorching Talen’s abdominal muscles with sudden, heated intensity. 

“I’m taking your silence as a no.” His bold hands went over Talen’s shoulders, so the jerkin and coat were levered off, down his back, from where Kellee tore both garments free. Naked from the waist up, Talen bared his teeth, his own small canines hardly a match for Kellee’s but instead of launching himself at Talen, Kellee took a few moments to admire. Talen lifted his chin and peered back through hooded eyes, anticipation singing through his veins. 

Kellee’s mouth quirked sideways and then hunter in him circled around until he was at Talen’s back again, and this time, when they touched, skin to skin, Talen relished the male’s trembling, knowing Kellee wanted this as much as he did. 

Warm lips touched the back of Talen’s right shoulder and then a sharp tooth grazed down his skin, dousing Talen with shivers. Lower, that devilish mouth went, tongue probing. Kellee’s hands rested on Talen’s hips. His thumbs sank in behind the waistband and then shifted to the front where the laces tied there too. Talen leaned back against Kellee’s chest and let his fingers tease open the laces. No cutting this time. Kellee knew exactly how to draw this out until Talen demanded more. 

“You’ve been with fae before,” Talen said, not a question. 

“Hmm…” Kellee purred and nipped at the back of Talen’s jaw, just below his ear. His fingers pulled on the pants laces, loosening them off and freeing space for Kellee to sink his hand inside. “There was a time I couldn’t say no to  _your_ kind.”

“And they survived?” 

Kellee’s rough hand thrust lower, cupping Talen’s arousal against his palm and wrist. Talen gasped and needing something of his own to hold on to, he reached behind him and clutched at Kellee’s thigh. 

“Some did,” the vakaru replied, working the ball of his palm against Talen’s swollen shaft. “I know what it means to crave that feeling of being alive again…”  

Those words, they were so close to Talen’s thoughts, he suddenly needed to see the vakaru, all of him, to know if those words were true. He turned, pressed a hand to Kellee’s chest and walked him backward into a table where Kellee had earlier discarded his shirt and pistol. 

Kellee stayed still, as though Talen’s light touch truly held him and he watched Talen admire him all over, dark eyes drinking in the light, and the sight of Talen.

The smirk on his lips, the exposed fangs, said he was a beast, but a sophisticated one. Talen made quick work of Kellee’s pants fastenings, just enough to loosen them off and prompt Kellee to groan out a small, relieved grunt and with an arched eyebrow, he stepped back, forcing distance between them. 

“Are you going to fuck me fae or look at me?” 

Talen jerked his chin. “Take yourself in-hand.”

Kellee’s left eyebrow jerked upward. “I stopped following fae orders a long time ago.” But his hand dropped and he freed his erection, stroking the proud arousal in a solid grip that had Talen’s mouthwatering. “But I’ll do as I please.”

Pure male need throbbed through Talen’s cock, demanding to be sated. If he told Kellee to turn his back on him, to let Talen take him, would he? Talen had always had males beneath him. There was hierarchy on Faerie, one that played a part even sexually. But that had been so long ago, and things were different now. He was different now. 

He strode forward, deliberately accentuating the rock of his hips, peering through his lashes, alive with heat and lust, summoned by the marshal’s needy, raw gaze. Kellee audibly swallowed. Talen gripped his shoulder, held him still, and took the male’s erection in his hand, pooling a little magic through his fingers. The marshal, always so controlled, dropped his head back and fluttered his eyes closed. “By cyn…”

Talen stepped in, hip to hip, leaving enough room to stroke Kellee’s need and nipped at Kellee’s lips. When the marshal groaned out his pleasure, his body tightening, Talen dropped to his knees and used his tongue to flick Kellee’s engorged silken head. 

“Fuck.” Kellee’s hand knotted in Talen’s hair again, making the fae smile as he closed his mouth around Kellee’s cock and pushed the back of his tongue up, applying the right kind of pressure. Kellee’s hips bucked, his other hand wandered first to Talen’s face, then his shoulder and the back to the table where he gripped the edge like he was clinging to life. 

When the male’s panting became shorter, his body tighter, Talen pulled up and kissed him hard on the mouth, driving his tongue in and pinning the male against the table’s edge. They broke apart, gasping, control fast unraveling until there was nothing but sensation and heat and a wild, hungry madness. Talen turned in Kellee’s enclosing arms, gathered his hair to the side, and rocked his ass against Kellee’s jutting hardness, giving permission. He wouldn’t have offered, not for anyone else, but with Kellee, raw and undone in his arms, it felt right.

Kellee clamped a hold of Talen’s waist and ground himself against the tight valley between his buttocks. Talen breathed out and was ready to fall forward over the table, when Kellee’s hand came around his hip, his forearm brushing Talen’s waist, and his fingers closed around the upper half of Talen’s arousal and worked on just the right side of tightness. Talen threw his head back against Kellee’s shoulder, not caring how his hips jerked, just needing and wanting and feeling. Words fell from his lips, fae words, old words and Kellee’s growls on hearing them ramped the pleasure high, until there was no respite, no pause between beats, until the pleasure stretched into one, long thin moment on the cusp of snapping. And then Kellee eased Talen forward and plunged a finger inside. The tightness, the startling blinding pleasure, wrought a groan from Talen. 

“More,” he demanded.  

Kellee’s cock pushed in, filling and stroking that pleasure point until Talen was made of mindless feeling, until that tight, strumming line reached too far. The pleasure peaked and crashed, rushing a crackle of ecstasy and magic through his veins, his seed spilling hot and free. Kellee’s hands locked on both hips and the male pounded, lost to the need. Pleasure spooled tight and Talen pushed back, wanting—needing Kellee deeper. 

Kellee’s pace stuttered, and with a cry, he spilled his seed. 

Talen closed his eyes, relishing the vakaru’s fleeting wildness. 

Kellee’s hands rode up Talen’s back. The marshal’s hair, most of it now sprung free of its band, brushed Talen’s shoulder. “Are we done now, fae?” the marshal asked, his voice gravelly and broken.

Talen swallowed and smiled a sly, knowing smile. “We’re just beginning.” 

 


End file.
